How Could You
by paulwolfgirl26
Summary: Embry and Bella have been together for two years. Embry cheats on Bella, Bella finds out through Caleb Embry cousin. Will Bella be able to move on and find love again?


**Embry**: for you're eyes only

**Bpov**

Its kind of crazy, how I remember things and how you had nothing. I went and changed your life, fixed up your bike. I never missed your birthday now you can't even remember mine. Love made me blind but now I see you had things up you're sleeve I even heard from your cousin. How could you give yourself to someone else? How could you give her everything that we had? How could you call her all the names you use to call me? How could you just forget about me? How could you teach her all the things I thought you? How could you put her in the front and give me the back seat? You must be out of your mind, you got a lot of nerve to think we'd be okay After all the shit I heard. I know your pissed about the way I found out. go ahead and pack, get out I hope she's got room at her house. You should have thought of me before you hopped in the sheets. Damn I can't believe you did this to me. I tried to give you everything cant believe this is how you repaid me. I've finally accepted it and I'm moving on.

Sincerely Bella Swan

"I grabbed the letter, put it in an envelope then wrote …Embry for your eyes only. I got in the car and drove to the Uley residents and placed the letter on his bike. I waited behind the three and saw Embry coming outside with three guys and two girls. I recognized them as ,Caleb, Paul, and Jared, Rachel, Emily and the slut Kim who Embry cheated on me with.

"Look Embry there's a letter on you're bike" Jared pointed out. Kim crossed her arms looking none to pleased. Rachel looked intrigued. Emily looked anxious. Paul looked like he really wanted to leave. Read it out load Em…I heard Caleb call out the others agreed. Embry read it word for word.

"Caleb you buster you told her.. How could you you're my cousin. I had no idea you told her. Who is she with? tell me "he demanded.

"Shut up Embry ..you dick… how could you do this to her? the girl loved you like no other. Rachel yelled out. And then sat on Caleb lap. Kim walked off and of course Embry ran after her. (typical)

"Wow Shit, I can't believe it… Kim and Embry… they were fucking this whole time. how could we not of know?" Jared asked out loud.

"I cant believe it… he gets my dream girl breaks her heart by cheating with that good for nothing bitch .she's got nothing on Bella." Paul trailed off. Everyone looked and Paul shocked no one knew of his true feelings. Not even me.

"Paul? What? How? How did we not know?" Paul looked at them and freaked he looked like he just realized he said all that out loud. He was looking for an escape. So I yelled out..

"Hey guys, Paul you look great." He smiled at me. "Paul can I talk to you?" Everyone walked off leaving Paul and I.

"Bella Hi, you look great…wait a minute…you said that… um… stupid, stupid, Lahote Paul mumbled to himself.

"Paul I overheard everything you said. I had no idea how you felt about me. you've been there every day since you found be crying over what Embry did to me. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Truth? I've been in love with you for a long time. you were out of my reach too perfect, too kind, too loving, too rich. I never thought we could ever be anything but before I knew you and Embry were a thing and I realized I lost my shot. he was this shy sweet kid and he changed then he broke your heart and I picked up the pieces of your broken heart. I could never tell you because you could never see me as more."

"Paul sweetie you're so wrong. I've fallen for you, you were just suppose to be helping me heal and I fell for you." Paul's eyes wear watery. I leaned in and kissed him. when he didn't respond I sat in his lap and kissed him. That forced in to take control.

"Bella, tell me you really want me because I'm not sure I could walk away unless you demanded it.

"please don't hurt me Paul I'm giving you my heart."

" never your my heart and I cant live without my heart. I'm moving to forks. My grams left me a house in her will 5 houses down from you. I jumped in his arms and kissed him.

" I grabbed Paul's hand as we walked away from the Uley's and to our future. Paul had healed my heart and I was going to make all his dreams come true. We would have a good life I could see it, I could see us happy in love traveling the world like Paul always wanted. I smiled at that thought and the life Paul and I would have.


End file.
